The Smallest Thing
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Alan loved his family, but sometimes they could fuss too much over the smallest of things. It may be International Rescue's job to rescue people, but it was his families job to smother him.


I've had many ideas for Thunderbirds fanfiction for quite some time now (by that I mean years), but never got around to writing them all, or I ended up beginning them and leaving them due to one thing or the other. But I've recently been re-watching ever episode and then the film was on TV a couple of weeks ago and everything collectively rekindled the spark for writing these ideas. It also gives me plenty of time to write the ideas that struck me since my childhood as this was always a favourite show of mine.

P. S. Enjoy (I hope you will anyway)!

* * *

Tracy Island could be a lonely place when all five sons were out on missions. It could also be a place of many emotions as Jeff Tracy sat in his office waiting, sometimes accompanied by Brains or Tin-Tin or Grandma to make that wait easier, though it never seemed to help quite as much as you'd think it should.

"Alan!" The sharp cry had easily been enough to pull in everyone's attention and in the next moments both Jeff and John listened in with focus and intent, compared to their previous states of simply listening to what was happening generally.

"Virgil, what's happened?" Scott's question came over on the communication system, and at that moment it was one of many questions that the Tracy's wanted an answer to.

"The ground shifted. Gordon managed to stay on his feet, but…" Virgil answered, leaving off what his family knew. There was a short, tense moment before Virgil's voice resumed over the communications, "I think Alan will be okay, it doesn't look as though he fell too hard."

That was a relief to hear. Jeff struggled sometimes to sit and wait whilst his children threw themselves into danger in the hope of saving a life. John found himself in a similar boat. He loved being up on Five, but it was at times like this when he wished to be down on Earth with his brothers.

Waiting was the hardest part. Waiting for them to come home, knowing they may not.

Or at least, not unscathed. Mentally, physically or emotionally.

"Scott, we're going to head back," Virgil announced after a moment. "I want to look at Alan's wrist properly and Gordon's exhausted. The fire's under control now, so all that's left is to see if they want help clearing anything."

"FAB, I'll clear up here."

As soon as Jeff knew they were on their way back, he had rushed to wait for Thunderbird Twos return, promising John he would keep him posted. When Virgil finally landed Two, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief and made this way to the hanger. The voices of his middle and youngest son instantly hit his ears.

"How's this?"

"That's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Virgil, I'm sure." Alan sounded tired. His voice was strained, exasperated, as though all he wanted was to rest and escape the fussing of the family.

"Okay." Virgil was backing off you didn't need to see to know he would have stepped back.

Despite being able to hear voices, he could not see his three youngest, "Boys?"

"Here dad." Gordon answered, calling the ex-astronaut to the other side of Thunderbird Two, where Alan sat, leaning against the machine and Virgil stood, fussing.

"Is he alright?" He asked as he joined them, his question being directed to Virgil out of habit, what with him being the medic of the family.

"I can still talk, dad."

"Sorry," Looking to his youngest son, he repeated the question. "Are you alright, Alan?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, dad."

"He's sprained his wrist," Virgil continued. "I'm pretty sure it's not broken, but I will check with an x-ray."

"Okay, Virgil." Alan was seemingly becoming either bored or aggravated with the talk of him, something noticed by Gordon.

"Scott should be back soon," Gordon added. "Is Kyrano getting lunch ready?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, I'm starved." The red head announced as he made his way out of the hanger, Alan following at his side, looking as weary as he sounded. With the younger members of the family gone, Jeff turned to Virgil.

"Well, I'm going to let John know Alan's alright," Jeff began. "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay dad."

* * *

When Scott returned, Virgil had long since finished Thunderbird Two's post-flight checks. He finished his own before heading up to sit with his family. He'd been worried about Alan on his journey back, although he knew Virgil would have contacted him. Yet as he walked into their father's office, he looked primarily for his youngest sibling, his smothering instincts being held back by the smallest of threads.

"How are you Alan?" He enquired as he stood in the doorway, briefly looking to where Gordon sat playing chess with Brains before looking back to Alan.

"I'm alright, thanks Scott."

"That's good to hear," The eldest replied as he sat down. "What smells so good?"

"Grandma and Kyrano's cooking." Gordon answered, a light sense of irritation radiating from him, probably – Scott theorised – because lunch wasn't quite ready when he had returned earlier as the Island was waiting for his own return. Scott had seen the swimmer's face brighten between now and when he had entered the room.

"It's not ready yet, but it should only be a minute or two now." Jeff informed the eldest from his desk.

"Well, it smells good," Scott repeated. After a moment, he asked, "Where's Virgil?"

"Doing something or other." Gordon suggested as he moved his chess piece, his answer vague as he had not seen his direct elder brother for some time now.

Alan shrunk into the sofa, "He's looking for me actually."

"Sorry?" The eldest questioned, the Tracy Patriarch looking up from the papers in front of him.

"I didn't let him x-ray my wrist."

"Oh, Alan." The female voice was an unexpected addition to the conversation and Alan's head spun around immediately. In the doorway stood Kyrano's daughter, one of few females on the island and the youngest of them.

"Tin-Tin."

Kyrano's daughter walked over to the sofa and stood beside it, looking pointedly, yet somehow softly at Alan, "He's only trying to help, please let him." Alan said nothing. By this point, Scott, Gordon and his dad were all watching him. His life (or possible love life to be more specific) always seemed to be of a large interest to all of them, "Please Alan, he just wants to make sure you're okay."

Although he was sure he was from his own feelings, his passion caused him to give in and with a sigh he nodded. He could never resist her, nor not give into her, "Alright Tin-Tin, I'll let him."

"Thank you, Alan." Her attention turned to everyone once she was satisfied with his answer, "Goodbye, everyone."

As she left there was the chorus of, "Bye Tin-Tin," or words to the same effect from all present in this room.

"Where's she going?" Gordon inquired. Tin-Tin hadn't left the island much when she was younger, especially compared with the Tracy brothers, but now it wasn't uncommon to see her going on trips. She often made runs to the mainland to get their shopping, or to shop for herself and sometimes made further ventures.

"She's going on a trip with Penny." Jeff answered.

Minutes passed by before Kyrano interjected to their conversation with a simple, "Lunch is ready."

Gordon and Scott were immediately on their feet, the elder leading the way, "At last, I'm starving."

"Let's go boys," Their father said as he led the way with Scott falling in stride beside him.

"You're not going to let Virge look at it are you." Gordon commented as he walked beside his little brother as they left the room behind their dad and Scott. Alan didn't say anything, and that was as good as a yes.

* * *

Upon entering the dining area, the Tracy's found Virgil already sat at the table. Alan simply couldn't move quick enough.

"I'm going to x-ray it after dinner Alan, like it or not."

"Fine." The youngest answered as he sat down.

"So is there anything to talk about?" Jeff Tracy asked his four present sons. When they were able to have moments like this he liked to be able to have what was known to most as normal dinner time conversation. It was rare they had much to talk about that hadn't already been discussed, what with none of them being at school anymore or having different jobs. They lived and worked with each other twenty four seven, so much so that they almost lived in each other's lives a little too much at times.

No one had said anything before Gordon did, having already started eating.

"H... Ovly... Hi... Ods."

"What was that Gordon?" Scott queried.

"It sounded like 'hmm hmm mm hmm' from here."

"No, Virgil, I said how lovely this food is."

"Didn't sound like it."

And so it continued with Alan dismissing the questions thrown to him regarding his wrist. His family's worrying was lovely, but easily aggravating especially when you were tired.

* * *

By the time dinner had finished, Alan was sat at Virgil's mercy in the islands medical bay.

"Nothing's broken." Virgil announced after a moment, reviewing the x-rays.

"That's exactly what you thought." Alan replied, slightly annoyed Virgil had detained him even though he understood the motive and appreciated he had brothers who cared enough to be so motivated despite the injury's nature.

"I like to have x-rays to put in the files." Virgil retorted as he sat opposite and began to bandage the limb, thinking how luckily it was to be Alan's left and not his right. He wasn't sure Alan could have coped with losing his dominant hand.

"Order must reign, Alan." Came the voice of Gordon from the doorway.

The middle Tracy's tone was flat and had there just been an argument, you could have believed that arguing was exactly what he was doing as he looked to his direct younger sibling, "Not helping, Gordon."

"What? I've seen what your system is like remember?" The other threw back, stepping into the threshold of the room as Virgil finished his work. "How many x-rays have you taken of my back? Shall we get the file out and count them."

"Gordon."

"Can I go?" Alan piped up. "I want to get some sleep."

"You're tired?"

"Yes," The youngest Tracy answered in exasperation. "I've been up since five, I'm aching and we didn't get back last night until gone midnight."

"Okay, go and get some proper rest." Virgil ordered despite the fact Alan had suggested – no asked for it. He was almost out of the door when his protective elder brother asked if he wanted any pain killers. He was sure he answered with a simple 'no', although he might not have said anything; he wasn't sure he was that tired.

The rescue had been a long one. It had been difficult and at times almost hopeless. But International Rescue didn't give up. They didn't do hopeless.

They tried.

Because someone had to.

Because someone had to save people who otherwise couldn't be saved; someone had to rescue the hopeless.

* * *

He spoke to John quickly out of curtesy. The communicator of the family was glad to hear from him and happy to know he was alright.

"It could have been worse." He told the stargazer to cut off any other questions along the similar lines.

"I'm glad it wasn't."

"Me too."

There was silence for a moment and Alan began to expect another set of questions.

"You should get some rest Alan," John voiced. "You look like you need it."

"I feel like I need it."

"I'll speak to you later then, I'm satisfied now I know you're alright."

"Bye John."

The other blond of the family smiled and closed the link in order to let him rest. He may be far away but he knew what was going on inside his brothers (and fathers) heads a lot of the time, sometimes before they even saw it in each other.

Alan smiled to himself, knowing he'd be going to sleep in a good mood.

* * *

Scott would make a brilliant mother, and an equally brilliant father. It was just so much easier to picture him in a maternal role after everything John and Virgil had told him of his early childhood. Scott had essentially played both parental roles, and not that shabbily either as they were all still standing.

Okay, there was a mishap or two. Perfectly understandable, they'd been finding their feet and now that they had, all of those were made up for.

"You alright?" Scott asked from the doorway of his room.

"If anyone else asks me that, I think my head might explode."

"Is that a way of saying you have a headache?"

"No," Alan replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're reading too much into my words, Scott. It's a phrase."

"Of course," Alan welcomed the silence. "Are you sure you don't need any painkillers?" There he went again: Scott, the broken record when it came to smothering.

"Yes."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need anything at all."

"Some sleep?

"And you're certain you're alright?"

"Very."

"I'll leave you to sleep then."

"At last." Alan loved Scott – really he did – and it was nice that he cared, but sometimes he cared just a tad too much. Not that there was anything wrong with that, and such was much preferable to having a brother who didn't care at all, it was just (at times), Alan felt as though he was still babied by everyone.

It wouldn't surprise him if he woke to everyone sitting around him.

In fact, it didn't surprise him when he did.

* * *

Just something I felt I had to write even though I'm not sure it's the best thing I've ever written, especially for an introduction to a fandom, but hopefully some other works could make up for that, or maybe you have a completely different view to me? I'd loved to know what anyone thought and as usual I'm happy to write to any requests people wish, just leave a review or PM me.

P.S. Would anyone like transcripts for the original Thunderbirds series, the films (1966, 1968, 2004) or the new series? Leave a review or PM me with which ones you want (or all) as I found my collection of transcript written up for the old episodes and I can write ones for the new episodes quite easily, so just ask. x


End file.
